I want you to know
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: Ash and Dawn are high school students who have secret crushes on each other, or is it love? Will they be able to tell each other or will others get in the way? Pearlshipping Contestshipping Orangeshipping & one-sided Pokeshipping.
1. Drama for lunch!

**Ughh yeah this is another chapter story. But updates will probably be kind of slow.**

**Ash: Thank god for that. I don't want to read this embarassing story so often!**

**Me: -smacks Ash- HA HA VERY FUNNY, ASHY BOY!**

**Dawn: -giggles- that was actually kinda funny**

**Ash: -rubs head- no it wasn't...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon. DAMMIT! -stomps foot-**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

I want you to know

Stupid high school! I never get what I want. Today in science class our teacher said we could choose our partners for the project. But, that bitch didn't let me partner up with Dawn! Jeez. Like, what is her problem! Oh Arceus...maybe I should calm down. Anyways, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm 15 years old. I guess you can say I'm pretty popular here, but not as popular as Drew. Now he's the ladies man. They're always _all_ over him! WAIT WAIT, I'M OFF TOPIC! Anyways, I sort of have a crush on Dawn Berlitz. She's in my homeroom class, English, and is currently sitting right beside me. How ironic is that? Well, ever since I met her back in Grade 8, I've been having these feelings for her and well...I think its love. Not sure though.

"Ash?" That voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Damn.

"WHAT?" I half-yelled. I turned around and saw a girl with long blue hair and a frown on her face.

"Nothing..."

"Wait, Dawn! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I-It's okay Ash," she smiled, "I was just coming to ask if you want to have lunch with Me, May, Gary, Tracey and Misty. Zoey and Ursula are still on that field trip, by the way."

"Sure I'd love too." Her smile widened. I loved that warm bubbly smile.

"Great, we'll meet you at the lunch table near the window."

"Okay." And with that, she walked away.

"Alright. I need to head to the lunch room and fast!"

Now you guessed it. I literally ran, but a teacher yelled at me. What the Mew! Running isn't a crime. Plus it makes everything easier. I don't know what the difference is anyways. Running is just a faster way of walking. Jeez. Stupid school! And it's been 10 minutes since Dawn told me to go meet her and everyone in the lunch room. Damn I'm going to be late. Wait till they hear this story.

I got to the lunch room and looked around for Dawn and the others. I spotted them in the corner and ran over to them.

"Sorry I'm late..." I said while sitting next to Gary.

"What's the story now, Ash?" May asked.

"Well a teacher stopped me because I was running." I said while rubbing the back of my head. Dawn giggled.

"Wow...stupid teachers." Gary said.

"Yeah." I agreed and stole some fries from Tracey.

"So Ash, how's your mom? I haven't seen her in a while." Dawn asked.

"She's fine." That's all I could say. I didn't want to embarrass myself with mom stories. Sadly, Dawn turned to the others. Uh-oh!

"He-he, Ash's mom is always telling him to change his underwear." And with that, everyone burst out laughing. I blushed. No no no no no!

"Aw come on Dawn! You just _had_ to say that didn't you?"

"He-he, yes!" She giggled. Damn she is so cute. I smiled at her. Gary seemed to notice this and smirked at me.

"Aww Ashy-boy has a crush!" He said, teasing me. But only me and Tracey heard his remark.

"Shut up Gary!" I shouted. May, Misty, and Dawn looked at me curiously, wondering why I yelled.

"Make me, Ketchum."

"I'm not going to fight you. Especially since we're in a room with the whole school!"

"Whatever...you're just chicken." He said as his smirk grew wider.

"WHAT! I AM NOT!"

"Then prove it."

"Oh I'll prove it!" I put my hands in a fist and got ready to punch Gary, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ash, please don't start a scene!" It was Dawn. I immediatley smiled and nodded. I could see everyone else smirk. What's with them?

"So Ash...you and Dawn go out yet?" I heard May ask. Typical of her to tease me. Misty glared at her.

"N-no, what are you talking about!" Dawn blushed while I tried to stay calm. I could sense a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"There's nothing going on between us! We're just friends!" Dawn shouted. But to be honest, that sort of broke my heart into pieces. Friends? Just friends? Oh man...

I could see everyone in shock. The whole cafeteria went silent. What the heck?

"Hey Ketchum! Looks like it ain't gonna happen between you two." Some random guy shouted.

"Huh?" Dawn's eyes widened, in both confusion and shock. Uh-oh. This is embarassing!

"I...uh...well.." Without thinking, I ran out of the cafeteria. I'm definitely not going to go through this mess up.

"ASH!" I could hear Dawn yell and I could hear her footsteps behind me too. She was running after me, but why?

I stopped in my tracks and felt Dawn embrace me from behind. At first I was like, 'what the heck?' ,but I guess it feels so...right.

_Dawn's POV_

I can't believe he ran away like that. Ash is supposed to be strong and confident. Looks like something's bugging him. Wait! Was it something I said? I had to ask and fast.

"Um, Ash? Is everything OK?" I asked. He turned around and faced me.

"Yeah..."

"Come on. I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"Uh...well I-"

"Hey you guys!" I heard May, Misty, Gary and Tracey shout out as they ran towards us. Oh man. Now I'll never know what Ash was going to say...

They stopped infront of us and stayed silent. Were they waiting for us to continue? Act like they weren't even there? Yeah right! I'm not saying a word until they say something. And the funny thing is, is that Ash stayed silent too. He knows what he's doing then.

"Um guys?" May said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ash and I said in unison.

"Err...nothing!" Everyone else said in unison. How weird...they look like they're hiding something. But what? Something is definitely up but I just can't put my finger on it.

_Ash's POV_

Man I can't believe it. If it wasn't for Gary, none of this would have happened. But nooo! He just had to go and tease me again, now didn't he? I glared at him. And I could see him step back a little. Yes...be scared. You shall feel my wrath. Okay that was weird...remind me to never say anything like that again. EVER! Okay back to Dawn and everyone. "Guys..." I started.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to be alone right now...so can you...?" I trailed off, hoping they would take the hint.

"Sure Ash." Misty said. I could have sworn she looked a bit annoyed. I shook it off and watched her motion for all of them to leave. I grabbed Dawn's hand and motioned for her to follow me. I took her outside and we sat down on a bench.

"Dawn, I-"

"I'm sorry Ash...I shouldn't have shouted in the lunch room." She said, cutting me off.

"No, it's okay Dawn...But you see I have something to tell you." My heart was literally pounding. I took a deep breath.

"Sure, what is it Ash?"

"Dawn I..."

* * *

**Mwuahahaha cliff hanger! XD I've always wanted to do one of those. So will Ash get to tell Dawn or will something else happen? Stay tuned!**

**Please review, and remember that Constructive Criticism is allowed but flames **_**will**_** be ignored. Thank you! :D**


	2. Interruptions & A Fun Night!

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of "I want you to know." Sorry about the long wait, I'm a busy person. School's got me all tied up and I can't seem to get away from all these tests! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Ash: Ughh you talk too much...**

**Me: How was that talking too much?**

**Ash: It was too much for me!**

**Dawn: *giggles* okay, BWYH does not own Pokémon.**

**Ash: Thank Arceus..**

**Me: *Death glares at Ash***

**Dawn: Kay let's start! *mutters* before things get violent...**

* * *

Chapter 2- Interruptions & A Fun Night!

_"No it's okay Dawn...But you see I have something to tell you" I took a deep breath._

_"Sure, what is it Ash?"_

_"Dawn I..."_

"AASHHH! DAAWWNN! HURRY UP!" A _very_ annoying girl yelled, ugh Misty. I hate her. She's always trying to ruin every little moment I have with Ash.

"Coming!" Ash and I said in unison.

Later that day, after school. I was walking out of the school and realised that there were dark clouds in the sky. "Oh no, not now! Why does it have to rain now?" I cried and started to run as the rain started pouring onto my head. Why didn't I bring an umbrella today? Oh that's right; the stupid weatherman said it would be sunny all day. That's the last time I listen to him. "Hey Dawn!" I turned around.

"Oh, hi May." She ran up to me. Oh why now? I want to get home before I catch a cold.

"Can I come to your house today? My parents aren't home and my house is too far"

"Sure, hey you can sleep over! It is Friday after all."

"Yeah and let's invite the other girls." I nodded.

"Um May, we should probably head to my house. BEFORE WE CATCH A COLD AND GET SICK!" I shouted as I started running.

"Okay!" May shouted as she started running as well. Let's pray to god that we don't get sick. Not this weekend.

We finally reached my house 10 minutes later, luckily we only got wet. Let's hope we didn't catch a cold. May and I went up to my room, I changed into a pink sweater with blue jeans. I gave May a similar version of my outfit but with a red sweater. I also turned the heat up a little. It was quite chilly so it's best to keep warm, right?

We spent about 2 hours watching Pokémon Battles on television and a contest that was taking part in Johto, the victor was a girl named Marina. "Too bad." May said. "That Jessilina girl could have won if it wasn't for that other girl's Feraligatr." She added. Were we really that bored? Yes. I could have sworn I fell asleep at the beginning of the battles.

"Why don't we invite Misty, Zoey and Ursula?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She said as she got up and starting calling them.

Sooner or later, we were all at my house in a circle. Playing cards and eating popcorn. How boring.

"Ughh! Could this evening get any more boring than this!" Ursula cried as she threw her cards down and stood up. The rest of us did the same thing as well.

"Yes..." Was all Zoey said. She was as emotionless as ever.

"We need to do something fun! HEY! How about a pillow fight!" Misty shouted. As the rest of us covered our ears and glared at her for the sudden yell. "S-Sorry!" She said as she started running away from us thinking we were going to do something bad to her. Oh, she was right. We quickly grabbed some pillows that were lying on the floor and chased after Misty. What a fun night this is turning out to be, isn't it? OK, I should stop asking questions now.

Later all of us were lying on the floor in my room, but May and I were on my bed. We were _very_ exhausted from that pillow fight. You don't know how much energy we lost during that little battle. Ughh I just want to sleep for the next 10 years...

"Hey um you gals want to play Truth or Dare?" I think Ursula asked us that. We all started to get up as we nodded in agreement. This should be fun.

We all sat in the living room; luckily, Zoey and Misty were strong enough to move the couch out of the way so we have more room for our legs. I have a good dare up my sleeve, watch out gals.

"Okay who wants to be the first one to call out a dare or a question?" I heard Misty ask as I started thinking about the dare I have planned, who would be the right choice for this dare? Well I guess it doesn't really matter since we're all girls and are determined to do anything if possible.

"I'd like to go first." I said.

"Okay Dawn, go ahead." Ursula said. Now...for the pick.

"Um...May, truth or dare?" Her eyes widened as I said her name. She looked shocked to see that I chose her. Ha ha this should be fun.

"Um. Truth?" Damn, why couldn't she choose dare? "Uh okay, is it true that you like that other kid named Drew?" I asked. She blushed. "Um well..." She trailed off. Looks like she's daydreaming about him again. "May! MAY? MAY!" Everyone shouted but no luck. She was in her own world. What's with this girl and that green headed freak? Well he's not a freak, to be quite honest, he's sort of cute. But Ash is cuter than him.

"Sorry what?" May asked, finally she's back from her own world.

"Oh nothing...JUST THAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR LIKE WHAT?" I glanced at the clock. "OH FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES!" Suddenly she got up and backed away, oops. I guess I was a little harsh.

"May get back here!" Misty shouted.

"Why should I?" May shot back at her.

"Ugh May I'm sorry I snapped at ya okay...?" She sighed.

"It's alright, anyways to answer your question. I do like Drew, okay?" She came back and sat down in her spot. Hm what a change in her attitude.

"Alright, now May it's your turn to ask someone." May started asking some person, I'm not sure who it was since I started to enter my own imaginary dream world.

_I was there lying against a beautiful tree with pink blossoms all over it. How breathtaking it was. I could feel the wind flowing through my blue silky hair. Today felt just right, nothing could ruin this moment._

"_Hey Dawn" I heard a boy say. See? Nothing could ruin this moment, not even him. Ash._

"_Hey Ash" He sat down beside me smiling._

"_Beautiful day isn't it" He said as he starting watching the clouds pass by in the sky._

"_It sure is..." That's all I could say, I was too busy staring at him. His chocolate brown eyes. His messy raven-hair and that warm smile._

"Dawn? DAWWWN!"

"Wahhh!" I yelped. "May what on earth was that for?" She shrugged. "Payback." she said.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Ursula and Zoey asked in unison.

"Y-yeah I'm just fine! No need to worry, right?"

"Right..." Everyone else said.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, well until we decided to watch a movie. I started making popcorn in the kitchen. May was arguing with Misty on which movie we should watch. Zoey was getting the drinks and Ursula was just sighing as she watched May and Misty argue the night away. I sighed as well as I watched my two friends fight over a comedy movie and a romance movie. To be honest I'd rather watch a romance movie, but if I said that, May would definitely go angry jungle girl all over me. So I decided to just keep my mouth shut. It was for the best. But **somebody** *coughURSULAcough* had to ruin everything and make it even worse, of all the luck!

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP QUARLLING AND START PUTTING A FREAKING MOVIE IN? HOLY CRAP! You two are a big headache, how do your families deal with you trouble makers?" I never knew Ursula could break down like that. Damn~

Just then I saw Zoey walk into the living room where May, Misty and Ursula are and set down the drinks on the little coffee table in front of my television set. She sweat dropped at the sight of May, Misty and Ursula having a stare down to the death.

I walked into the living room with the same expression on my face as Zoey. After a few seconds, I set the bowl of popcorn next to the drinks. I jumped out of the way as May went all jungle girl and was about to dig into the popcorn, geez is she this hungry! Luckily, Misty pulled May back and their fight became physical. Ursula was muttering mean things about May and Misty. so Zoey and I decided to break their little fight up before they had the nerve to take my house down.

We started watching a movie called "Pokémon: A Mystery Behind the Legendaries." I'm surprised that they chose to watch this movie, I was hoping for a different kind but, oh well! This will have to do...for now.

Saturday morning was very weird. I was the first one to wake up and to be honest; I think I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I glanced at May, Misty, Ursula and Zoey. I think they did to. I turned off the television and went to go make breakfast. It was the least I could do for them; after all, they did make my Friday night very enjoyable. I took out an egg carton from the fridge, grabbed a pan from the cupboard and starting to make scrambled eggs, it was my favourite breakfast. I also popped some toast into the toaster and got some orange juice as well. These girls owe me after this.

The other girls got up right when I put their plates onto the kitchen table; well at least most of them were up. Poor May was still asleep, but no need to worry, I know how to wake that girl up. I quickly grabbed May's plate and ran beside her. Then I carefully placed the plate under her nose. She quickly jumped up and grabbed the plate. I giggled. "Come into the kitchen to eat May." I said, following the other girls to the table with her slowly trailing behind us.

"I got to say... the sleepover was pretty fun, Dawn." Ursula said.

"Yeah it sure was." Zoey agreed.

"But the only part I hated was when a certain **someone** *coughMAYcough* ruined our movie time." Misty said, smirking slightly.

"HEY I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING! IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED TO WATCH THE DISGUSTING AND CHEESY MOVIES!" May shouted. I covered my ears.

"AT LEAST I HAD A MOVIE I WANTED TO WATCH, UNLIKE YOU WHO WAS TRYING TO FIND A GOOD COMEDY OR ACTION MOVIE THAT COULD BEAT MY ROMANCE MOVIES!" Misty shouted back. Ursula, Zoey, and I winced.

"...Sorry what? I was too busy being lost in this delicious breakfast!" And with that, we all fell out of our chairs anime style.

"Thanks May, I never knew my cooking was that good." I said, blushing slightly from embarassment.

"Well it is, you could replace my mom you know."

"Hey May, that's an insult to your own mother." Zoey told her.

"Excuse me? No it's not! And don't be offended! I didn't mean it in that way, okay?" May said.

"Okay, I hear ya." I said, giggling slightly.

"Great! So how about we go to the mall later?" Ursula suggested. She's always into shopping. Just like me and well, everyone else!

"Sure!" The rest of us said. This is going to be a great weekend!

* * *

**Wow, over 2,000 words. That's a new record for me! LOL. I wanted to write more but I don't have many ideas right now to continue this just yet. But worry not! I will update when I can. Everyone has a life outside fan fiction, we can't always update ya know? But sadly, I'm sick again. Why did I have to make Dawn talk about getting sick? This is just messed up! O.o Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it keeps me going.**

**Ash: Ugh seriously, you DO talk a lot!**

**Me: Would ya shut up for once?**

**Ash: ...**

**Me: Lol! I actually made him shut up! xP**

**May: Haha! Anyways, review please! :]**


	3. The Bicker the Better! Not

**Hey everyone! I had a lot of time and finally finished this! Thank Arceus I got some ideas, thanks to my friend. Oh btw, this chapter is highly rated T for May and Misty's dirty mouths. Although I kinda blocked the bad words with other ones. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer- I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't! OKAY? I DON'T OWN POKEMON! Sheesh, rub it in my face, will ya?**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Bicker the Better! Not.

It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining, the Starly and Pidgey were flying around and everything seemed peaceful. Until...

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, MISTY!" May shouted very impatiently. The girls were getting ready to go to the mall and well. Misty was hogging the bathroom, which made May very irritated and impatient. She was never the type of girl who liked to wait, especially when she was going somewhere that has food.

"No way! I'm not done yet! I have to look good you know." The orange-headed girl yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"What the Mew do you need to look good for? It's just a mall! Plus, I _really_ have to pee! SO GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT!"

Misty rolled her eyes at May's last reply. _She can be soo annoying most of the time._ The Cerulean girl thought.

"OH-NO-YOU-DIDN'T! You just rolled your eyes didn't you? You orange-headed freak!"

"Would you shut up? Your screaming won't make me come out any faster..."

_May's POV_

OK. I have had it with that orange freak! If she won't come out on her own, I'll make her come out by force! I'm going to go Sapphire jungle girl on her!

I slowly went over to my back-pack that was in the room across from the bathroom and took out my house key. As you can see, any key will open a bathroom door if it's locked. I've done this a million times.

I put the key in and opened the door a little bit. Luckily, Misty didn't notice. And thank Arceus she wasn't using the toilet.

"CHARGE!" I yelled as I quickly ran into the bathroom, threw Misty out, and locked the door.

_Normal POV_

"YOU ZAPDOS! I'M TELLING DAWN!" The pony tailed girl shouted.

"Oh lookie here, we've got a tattle tale in the house. No one likes a tattle tale." The bandana girl said from behind the bathroom door, snickering.

"Shut up! I swear you always get on my nerves!"

"That's because you get on my nerves!"

"SO?"

"Just shut up and leave me be." Misty puffed her cheeks out.

"Fine!" She said as she walked away.

x-x-x

The walk to the mall was pretty quiet. And pretty tense too. May walked alongside Dawn. And Misty, Ursula and Zoey followed.

When they got to the mall, they stopped at the entrance to discuss where they should go. But there was silence...

"Hey Dawn?" Zoey said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where is your mother these days?"

"She's usually in Sandgem Town helping out Professor Rowan or somewhere else. I don't see her that much anymore..."

"Oh I see."

There was more silence.

"Hey Dawn?" Ursula said, breaking the silence once again.

"Um yeah?" Dawn said, wondering if this would go on any longer.

"When we were playing truth or dare, it looked like you had a good dare up your sleeve. If you don't mind me asking, what was it?" Everyone else looked at Dawn, also curious.

"Oh! Well you'll see...next time we play truth or dare! Okay?"

"Okay..." All the girls, excluding Dawn, answered.

"Anyways, what do you want to do first?" May asked.

"How about we look around? Then we can eat later." Ursula suggested. And all the girls nodded, agreeing with her decision.

All the girls split up and went their own separate ways. They decided to meet at the food court in exactly 1 hour.

x-x-x

"Hmm...What should I try on?"

Dawn was in a clothing store randomly looking around. She wasn't in the mood to buy anything but that doesn't mean she can't look around, right?

_Dawn's POV_

I wonder where the other girls are. It would have been more fun if we didn't go to separate sections of the mall...I'm seriously bored right now!

Just then I heard a pair of voices that sounded _very_ familiar. It sounded like two boys.

Their voices got closer and I started to listen, one of them sounded like Gary. And the other voice sounded like...

"Dawn?"

"Um! Hi Ash!"

"What are you doing Dawn?"

"J-Just looking around, you?"

"Gary and I were about to head to the food court, you want to come?" I shook my head.

"No it's okay." I did want to go but I couldn't. I don't know why.

"Alright... we'll see you later." He said as he walked off with Gary.

I watched them until they were out of my sight. _Hm...Why couldn't I say yes? Oh well..._

x-x-x

_Normal POV_

Meanwhile, with May, let's just say that she wasn't having the time of her life.

"MISTY! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THROWING DRESSES ON ME? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!"

May and Misty were in a dress store. The Cerulean girl was currently in a dressing room trying on some dresses while May was standing outside of her dressing room, holding a bunch of dresses for her.

"Um excuse me? I need someone to hold them!" The orange haired girl said, half yelling. The bandana girl fumed.

"GRRR! WELL GET SOMEONE ELSE, BECAUSE I AIN'T YOUR SLAVE!" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now could you be a sweet little girl and hand me another dress to try on?"

"Grrr fine!" May shouted as she threw a dress over the dressing room door.

"HEY! THAT FELL ON MY HEAD YOU KNOW!" Misty shouted.

"So? Like I give a Rattata's ass!" The Petalburg girl spat.

"For a young teenager you sure have a **big** mouth!" Misty spat back. May rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Pshh whatever." May said as she went to go sit on a nearby chair.

_Man I'm so sick of fighting with her! She's so freaking annoying and she's such a bitch! I don't even know why I hang out with her. Heck! I don't even know why I'm hanging out with her _**right now!** The brunette thought as she rested the side of her head on one of her hands and slowly sighed.

_May is really getting on my nerves. Why can't she just be nice to me? We were good friends before...what happened? Oh wait! It must have been Dawn. Yeah, ever since May met Dawn, she's been so close to her that May started avoiding me or arguing with me. That dumb bitch, Dawn, must have told May to stay away from me or argue with me. Ughh I swear! I'm going to rip that girl to pieces! _The orange haired girl thought as her hands clenched into fists.

x-x-x

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" The pig tailed girl asked her red headed friend. Zoey sighed.

"For the last time...no that outfit doesn't make you look fat."

"Are you sure?" The red head rolled her eyes.

"Yes!"

"Okay! Then I'll buy it!" Ursula exclaimed as she went back into the dressing room. Zoey sighed once again.

"That girl really needs to do something else other than shop.." She muttered out loud, but quiet enough so that Ursula couldn't hear her.

Ursula then emerged from the dressing room and went over to the cashier to pay for her outfit, telling Zoey to follow her. The Red head sighed and followed the Pink haired girl. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she was stuck in a clothing store for almost an hour with a girl who _loved_ to shop.

Once Ursula and Zoey were finished, they decided to head over to the food court.

x-x-x

_May's POV_

Misty and I were heading over to the food court. The annoying girl beside me was rambling on about something, but I didn't bother to listen. I just started looking around, hoping to see one of the other girls; luckily, I spotted Dawn and started to run over to her.

"WHAT? HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Misty shouted. But I just ignored her and continued to approach Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." I said as I reached her.

"Oh hey May..." She said, and she sounded a little depressed. Hmm..I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this; after all, Dawn is my best friend.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh well you see-"

"MAY! DAWN! Hurry up! We have to get to the food court. Ursula and Zoey might be waiting there for us!" I heard Misty shout as she ran off to the food court. I decided to ignore her and get back to what I was doing before.

"So um, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh well you see Ash passed by and he asked me if I wanted to go the food court with him, but I turned him down."

"Why would you do that? You obviously like Ash, don't you? It could've been like a date!"

"He was with Gary..."

"Oh...but still!" She sighed.

"It's nothing. Come on, we're keeping the others waiting." She said as she started to walk off.

"O-Okay..." I said as I followed her.

Something else is definitely bothering her. But what?

When we got to the food court, we spotted Misty, Ursula and Zoey. We started to head over to them when I spotted Ash, Gary and surprisingly, Drew. Hm...Dawn didn't mention Drew, or maybe he wasn't with Ash and Gary until now_. _But, for now, I just ignored them and went over to the girls.

When we got there, Misty gave us a death glare. What the heck is her problem?

I looked over to Dawn and saw that she just ignored Misty and sat down beside Ursula, gesturing me to come and sit across from her, beside Zoey. I nodded and followed suit.

"So what do you want to eat? I'll order." Zoey offered.

Misty and Ursula ordered cheese burgers. Zoey said she would get some burritos and Dawn and I ordered some ramen noodles.

Thanks Arceus they had Ramen Noodles at this mall. It is my favourite food after all.

We all watched as Zoey went to go get our food, and then Ursula started a conversation.

"Hey gals, look. It's Ash, Gary and Drew." She said, pointing to where they were.

Of course I already knew that they were here. But I didn't want to tell anyone, or else they would get the wrong idea or something like that. Now that they knew I was crushing on Drew, they would probably force me to go talk to him. But I **will not** comply.

"Oo lala, May it's your boyfriend." I heard Misty say. I fumed.

"Grr! He is not my boyfriend!" I shouted. Geez she is really getting on my nerves today.

_Dawn's POV_

I watched in amusement as my two friends continued to bicker. I was used to it so it didn't really bother me that much. What bothered me was that Ash, Gary and Drew were staring at us...How embarrassing.

"Hey May why don't you ask Drew out?" Misty said. There she goes again. Poor May, she must be really embarrassed and pissed off. I don't blame her though.

"Grrr! Why would I ask him out?"

"Don't you like him?"

"..."

"Aw that's too bad, because if you did we could have gone on a double date." Misty said. What did she mean by that? Was she going to ask Gary out? Maybe Tracey...?

"What do you mean by a double date, Misty?" Ursula asked.

"Well...I was thinking of asking Ash out."

Right when Misty said that, I froze. She already knows that I like Ash, so why is she doing this? Ha-ha maybe she's joking. Yeah that's right.

"And I'm not joking." She added with a smirk. I froze again.

Right when Misty said that, we saw Zoey come up to us. And looking at the expression on her face, she must have heard. I watched as her hands began to let go of the tray with all of our food. Luckily, May got up and took the tray from her. As May placed the tray onto the table, Zoey sat down beside Ursula. Not saying a word.

We all sat there in silence, eating our food. And that's how it was for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Phew, that took pretty long to write xP**

**I hope you didn't mind May and Misty in this chapter. And I'm really sorry about all the cuss/legendary words, but that's why this story is rated T.**

**Please review =] It keeps me going! Oh and constructive criticism please. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Another Day, Another Failure

**Yes! It's finally done :D**

**I'm sorry for the pretty long wait, but hey. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Um, I don't own Pokémon, okay? I never will. No matter how much it mocks me.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Another Day, Another Failure

The little "incident" at the mall was really weird. I mean, what the hell was Misty thinking? She already knows that Dawn likes Ash. Geez, that girl is frigged up in the head.

I looked up from my book and started to look around the class. It was fairly quiet. Well, that is because we're in English class. The most boring class _ever_. And I just had to get it as my homeroom.

Well, at least all of my friends are in here.

Oops, I'm getting off topic. Well, as I was saying. Misty is such an idiot! I thought she was a good friend of ours, a good friend of Dawn's. But it looks like she just wants to ruin Dawn's love life and steal Ash. What kind of friend is she? Not a good one, that's for sure.

I took a look around the room. Dawn was reading, or should I say, daydreaming. Ash was sleeping, typical of him. May was secretly eating something. Zoey and Gary were playing TIC TAC TOE, Misty was secretly staring at Ash and Tracey was sketching something.

I sighed and started to play around with my pink locks. School was never _this_ boring. But I guess the mall incident has everyone, or the girls, in this phase. But, I don't blame any of them. Most of us are still in a state of shock. I am, that's for sure.

By the way, I guess you're wondering where the teacher is, right? Well, she isn't here today, so we have a supply. But our supply is sleeping right now. I can hear him snore too, it's _really_ disturbing.

I started to look around the classroom again; everyone was still doing what they were doing before. The only difference was that May was rubbing her stomach. He he, I guess she ate too much. But...I wonder what she ate? I'll have to make a mental note to ask her later.

I sighed again. This is so boring. I seriously have the urge to stand on the table and scream for some odd reason. But I'm definitely not doing that. Although I do need some entertainment. I looked around again.

I think we all could use some entertainment.

_Dawn's POV_

Oh my Arceus! This class is _so_ boring today! I mean, what the Mew? Why is everyone so quiet and...Boring? Geez.

I'm in desperate need for some entertainment. Like, seriously.

"Hey everyone!" I heard someone shout.

I looked behind me and saw that Gary was standing on his chair. Looks like he's the one who shouted.

I looked back to the teacher and realised that he was still sleeping. I sighed of relief and turned my gaze back to Gary.

"What do you want?" Some guy asked Gary.

"Dude, shut it!" He snapped. I looked over to the guy and saw him turn around in his chair. I giggled lightly.

"Now, as I was saying. I think we should make this class into a party!" He added.

"A party?" I heard Zoey ask.

"Yeah! I mean, we still have like 35 minutes left. So why not?"

"Um heck no...!" Misty said.

"Why not?" He whined.

"BECAUSE IT'S A CARELESS IDEA! WHAT IF WE GET INTO TROUBLE? HUH, MISTER SMARTIE PANTS?"

"...bitch." Gary said, glaring at Misty.

"What was that?" Misty said as the smell of death entered the class.

"Nothing!" He said. Everyone was so easily intimidated by her, sometimes. It's quite amusing.

I giggled once more and went back to my daydreaming.

_Ursula's POV_

I turned my back to Gary and continued to think about what happened on Saturday at the mall. It was really weird; we were having a good time. But then, Misty had to go and ruin it all. I didn't even see Dawn or the others on Sunday. It was like we were all staying quiet and staying away from each other. It's just _really_ weird.

Even the guys are acting weird. Well...except Gary, Tracey and Ash. Gary and Tracey don't really know and Ash is too dense to ever find out. But Drew, does he know? He did give us a weird look when he and the other guys left the mall. I wonder if he did hear Misty...

Well, I guess I should stop thinking about this. Because it's only going to bother me more. We all just need to push this incident aside and forget all about it.

But...I doubt Dawn will ever forget this. And I just know that Misty is going to hurt her. I have to do something but not now. When the time is right, I'll make my move.

_May's POV_

I sighed. English class was so boring! The only exciting thing that happened was Gary's random request to throw a 30 minute party. Other than that, that was the worst class _ever_ in my entire life.

I swear, tomorrow better be more fun and stuff.

Anyways, I'm trying not to talk about the little incident at the mall. I'm trying to forget about it like everyone else is. I mean, Misty was joking right? She can't be serious. Ash belongs to Dawn and _only_ Dawn.

Oh who am I kidding? Misty definitely has something up her sleeve. But I won't let her get far. No! I can't let her steal Ash away from Dawn!

I walked into my next class which was History. I sighed. Great just great! Another boring class. And my teacher isn't even here yet! Geez. And he keeps telling us that being late is not allowed. He's such a weird teacher, no doubt.

I sat down at my usual desk at the back, and right next to the window. I usually stare outside the window during History class, since the teacher just babbles on about this and that. I don't give a damn about this class anyway. Yeah, call me stupid just because I don't care.

Okay now I'm just being random. Sorry...

Well, anyways. Misty really needs to get a life. She's such a bitch, in so many _evil_ ways.

I just want to rip her evil little heart out and throw it in a lake!

Okay, enough of that. I think I'm going to far...

Anyways, my history teacher just came in. He said that he was late because of the "traffic" in the hallways. I swear I wanted to burst out laughing. But I can hold it in.

Or maybe not.

I started laughing like crazy. I'm so sorry, Arceus, but I can **never** and I mean _never_ hold my laughter in.

"And what is so funny Miss May Maple?" Oops, I'm in for it now.

"Uh..."

"You go straight to the Principal's office young lady!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! **NOW!**"

"Okay I'm going, I'm going..." I muttered as I walked out of the classroom.

I started to walk down the hall, slowly. I'm going to take my time, I don't care. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get to the Principal's office or anything like that. No way. Heck, by the time I get there, I'll be 32 years old.

"GEEZ HURRY UP!"

I looked up to see none other than the hall monitor. I sighed and gave him an expressionless look.

"What do you want, Barry?"

"Your History teacher told me that you have to go to the Principal's office so you better hurry or I'll have to fine you!" I sighed again.

"Why are you even the hall monitor?"

"I get extra points and credits so it's an easy way to get through high school without having to be in those boring and pointless classes all day. But I'm only hall monitor during certain classes, so what I just said doesn't really make sense. Ugh, I'm confusing myself..." He said, holding his head like he was in pain.

"Okay..." I said.

"So why don't you work as the assistant hall monit-"

"No thanks," I said as I began to walk down the hall. I stopped before turning a corner.

"Hall monitor duties are for noobs." I added and took another glance at him.

Barry's jaw was hanging out. His face was priceless. And he had nothing else to say but this:

"NOOBS? WELL, I'M NOT A NOOB! I'LL SHOW YOU, MAY! I'M TEMPORAILY QUITTING FOR THE DAY!" He screamed as he threw his hall monitor hat and belt onto the floor, stomping on them with his own two feet over and over.

I giggled and started to proceed to the Principal's office, slowly.

-x-x-x-

"Umm..."

"You really should stop thinking about this..."

"I know Zoey...I know."

"Come on, Dawn. Who cares what she says."

"I know but it's really hard to ignore it..." Dawn began.

"And...I'm really scared. Like, what if she gets Ash? What if she's trying to ruin my life? I can't let that happen, Zoey!" Zoey sighed.

"I know Dawn...this _is_ hard."

_Misty's POV_

I was sitting on the concrete stairs right at the entrance of the school. Everyone was inside having they're second period classes. Me? I was skipping.

"He loves me...he loves me not. He loves me...he loves me not." I said as I plucked each petal from a daisy I found outside in the field. I was down to two.

Why was I skipping class? Well, I have four good reasons.

"He loves me...he loves me not..." I said as I plucked the last two petals. I frowned and threw the stem away.

"Great just great..." I muttered.

One, its History class. Two, the teacher hates me and doesn't care what I do. Three, Dawn is in that class. And four, May will completely ignore and annoy me which I absolutely despise.

"Well, who cares about this stupid 'He loves me' technique? Ash loves me and I just know it!" I shouted as I stood up from the stairs and started to head back inside, very quietly.

I slowly tried to open the door when I realised something.

It was locked.

"God dammit." I muttered under my breath.

This is just the perfect time to get locked out of the school isn't it? I mean, if it was lunch then I wouldn't care. But it's only the middle of second period and if I don't get in then Barry will eventually find me and report me to the principal. And I do not want to get suspended _again_.

Yes, I did get suspended before. It was the middle of third period and I was walking in the halls, or should I say, running randomly. And well, Barry found me and asked me a ton of questions. Then he took me to the principal's office and I got suspended for 3 days.

It was nice, staying at home for 3 days. But it was boring, and annoying. Having my three sisters scold me on the video phone all day and night. They're such a pain in the neck most of the time. It's not even funny.

Just then, I tried to open the door again. Only to realise that it was open.

"Huh...how unusual." I whispered.

I quickly snuck into the school and went into one of the closest washrooms. At least I won't get suspended for spending all of second period in a washroom. I'm so smart.

-x-x-x-

About 35 minutes later, the lunch bell rang and I quickly ran out of the washroom and went to go look for everyone.

"Now...where's the first place to look?"

I went into the cafeteria and immediately spotted everyone in the lunch line. _Bingo. _I thought to myself as I slowly walked over to them.

"Hey Misty." Everyone greeted.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Where were you, Misty?" Zoey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't in History class today yet you were in homeroom. What's up?" I giggled lightly.

"Oh you know me; I just skipped History for today."

"Oh okay..." She said.

"Hey Misty, want me to get you some lunch?"

"Sure May, and thanks."

"No problem!"

It was quiet for a while. Well, we were all quiet. Everyone else in the cafeteria was loud. And I started to look around. Just then, I noticed something.

"Where's Ash and...Dawn?" I asked. Gary looked at me and said:

"I have no clue..."

"Oh...well, alright..." I said.

_I bet they're outside or in some secret place making out or something. I better go look for them! _I thought.

"Um...I'll be right back!" I told everyone as I ran off to go look for two specific people.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Everyone except Misty turned to see May holding two trays of food. One being hers and the other being Misty's.

"The bitch just left? WELL FINE! I'LL EAT HER LUNCH!" May shouted as everyone else sweat dropped.

I ran down the halls, looking in every room and every place in the school. Well, except the washrooms. Then I decided to go look outside.

I looked in the front, they weren't there.

I looked in the east and west outskirts of the school, they weren't there.

I looked in the back, and saw them sitting near a tree, talking. _Bingo._

"I have to get closer..." I whispered under my breath.

I looked around and tried to find a safe spot to hide, yet not too far from Ash and Dawn. But no luck. So I just decided to stay where I was and make sure nothing happens between them.

_Dawn's POV_

"Um...so what did you want to talk to me about, Ash?" I asked.

Ash had run into me when I was about to head to the cafeteria, and took me out here. He said he wanted to tell me something. I wonder what it is...

"Err well..."

"Yeah?"

"You see..."

"Aha?"

"Dawn I-I really...like y-"

Just then, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit Ash in the face. I gasped and watched as Ash slowly collapsed onto the grass.

Okay, now those soccer punks are going to get it! Just because we're sophomores doesn't mean they could kick soccer balls into our faces and stuff like that!

I picked up the soccer ball and placed it right on the grass. I backed up, ran towards the ball and kicked it as hard as I could. I watched as it flew into the air and hit one of the soccer dudes in the face.

I started laughing and went back to help Ash.

_Guess I'll never know what he was going to say..._I thought.

* * *

**LOL the ending was just random; I thought it would give the chapter an entertaining ending.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter was pretty boring...but yeah that's how it was supposed to be. Well, sort of. By the way, did you figure out whose POV it was in the beginning? I gave a hint. So if you still don't know. Then figure it out.**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it ok? Tell me! :D**

**And I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I'll be sure to make up for it! **

**The next chapter might not come out until Winter Break...being in high school is hard. Believe me. I've been getting a lot of homework and tests lately so I haven't really had time. But since its thanksgiving weekend for me, I've had a lot of time.**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you can!**


	5. Backtracking

**Hey everyone! Thanks for staying with me throughout this story so far, but there's a lot more to come. This story isn't even half-way done.**

**So, this is basically what happened when May got to the principal's office. What Tracey and Drew were up to. What happened to Ash after English class and etc. So we're basically backtracking in this chapter...**

**I might not cover every single character. That would just waste time.**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't noticed. I changed my pen name a while ago from Kariie24 to my current one.**

**I don't own Pokémon. There!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Backtracking...

_May's POV_

I was still heading over to the Principal's office, walking _very_ slowly. I want to waste all the time I can, if you know what I mean. I really don't want to go there. And to be quite honest, I've never been to the Principal's office so I'm not sure where it is. Ha-ha, yeah. I'm in grade 10 and I still don't know where the freaking Principal's office is. And I bet all the grade 9 kids know where it is.

I would ask for directions but I don't want to look stupid, and I don't even want to go so let's just leave it at that, okay?

Anyways...there's something, or should I say, _someone_ running through my mind right now. Yeah, you guessed right. It's _Drew_. Drew Hayden. He's a really cool guy actually. I met him back in grade 8, well, everyone did. But you see, we weren't all that close to him. Well, I was, but no one else was. Everyone didn't know that I used to go and hang out with him sometimes during lunch. They just thought I was doing something else like stuffing my face with Ramen Noodles or something like that. They never knew anything. So it was like a secret friendship that we had.

But ever since high school started a _long_ time ago, he's been kind of distant from me lately. I don't know if it was because he wanted to act all popular or because his new high school buddies wouldn't let him hang out with me. So yeah, he does hang out with Ash and the guys sometimes but never me. He _never_ hangs out with me anymore. It _hurts_ me. And I feel a lot of distress too, because I still never got the chance to tell him how I feel.

So, my goal for this year is to confess to him. And I hope I get the chance to because I can't keep my feelings bottled up like this. It isn't healthy for me, or any other girl who's in the same situation as me right now.

Just then, I stopped right in front of a door that said: 'PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE'.

"Okay, well I guess I'm here then..."I muttered as I opened the door quietly.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. The room smelt like Air Freshener or something like that. I looked around and saw a lady at a desk. So I went to go talk to her.

I walked up to her and said: "Um excuse me? I'm here to see the Principal."

She looked up at me and said: "And who is your teacher that sent you?"

"Mr. Bernard,"

"Okay just go through that door right there." She said, pointing to a door on the other side of this little room.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, only to find...

Drew. _Drew Hayden_.

He looked up at me, his expression showing a little shock. But then, he just smiled at me.

My heart melted at the sight of him and that gorgeous smile. Whenever I'm around him, my heart always melts. He's very handsome and one day, he'll be mine. I hope...

I smiled back and sat down in the chair next to his.

"What are you doing here, May?" He asked.

"Oh well, I was laughing in class and Mr. Bernard sent me here."

"That's weird..."

"Yeah I know. He's a _very _weird teacher. But, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I was listening to my iPod in French class and my stupid teacher sent me here. Oh, and I just got here like 20 minutes ago...I think."

"Oh...so where's the Principal?"

"He went to go get some more coffee. I swear all these teachers and principals can't live without their coffee. It's insane!" I giggled at his statement.

"He-he yeah it is..."

I sat back in my chair and relaxed myself. Teachers always take long while getting their coffee. So I might as well relax and wait, since I know the Principal will take twice as long. But yeah, I agree with Drew one hundred percent. It's so weird that teachers and principals need their coffee or they'll be in a bad mood all day. Too much caffeine isn't good for you, but I guess these grown-ups don't give a shit about all that. And they tell us that we need to stay healthy and all that crap. Teachers are so weird and I bet they're just zombies who are coffee addicts and can't live they're second life without it. But that's just what I think.

Wait...why isn't the Principal here yet? Does he take _that_ long to get a cup of coffee? It would only take me like 5 minutes. Oh Arceus, I'll never understand grown-ups and their weird lives. Especially teachers and principals or anything related to that. Teachers are just plain creepy, especially those bitchy ones like my English teacher who wasn't here today and stupid Mr. Bernard!

I jumped a little when I heard the door knob turning. Yeah, it was the Principal. I watched him as he walked in, trying his best not to spill his precious little cup of stupid coffee. I hope he chokes on it and dies.

Okay, I'm not _that_ mean. But still...I absolutely **hate** teachers and principals. Well, let's just say that I hate school altogether. It pisses me off with all of its stupid homework, and all of its stupid tests and quizzes and other stupid stuff like reports and essays and stupid projects and-

Um...I think you get my point, right?

"So, you're May Maple?" The Principal asked me.

"Yes..." I answered quietly.

"Okay well, why did your teacher send you here again?"

"B-because I started laughing randomly in class..." Okay, wait. Why am I stuttering? Come on, May! You're supposed to be a brave girl! Don't be afraid of this stupid zombie Principal!

The Principal raised an eyebrow at my explanation, "You were _laughing_ in class?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was."

"Well, that's a stupid excuse for a teacher to send you here! What kind of teacher do you have anyway? I bet it's some dumbass!" He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Okay, what the _Mew_? Did the principal really just say that or am I going totally insane?

I glanced over at Drew and realised that he had a confused look on his face. Not that I blame him though. This is just freaking weird.

"Um...the teacher that sent me is Mr. Bernard." I said. The Principal spit out a bit of his coffee. Luckily, he didn't spit it on me or Drew.

"Oh...my cousin,"

"Mr. Bernard is your _cousin_?"

"Um, yeah. So you're pretty much free to go now May. By the way, Drew, why are you here again?"

"I was listening to my iPod in French." Drew said.

"Okay well you're free to go as well." Drew and I both raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Really, why?" Drew asked.

"Because I used to listen to my walkman when I had French class so I can relate. Now get out of here you two!" The Principal said as he got up and literally pushed me and Drew out of his office.

Now that was just plain creepy, weird and something I **never** want to experience again in my entire life!

The lady, whom I spoke to earlier, looked at us with a surprisingly bored look. It was like she wanted to tell us to get out. So that's what we did.

When we finally got away from that horrid Principal's office and anything else near it. We decided to walk around until the bell rings. No point in going back to class anyway.

"That was weird..." Drew said.

"Yeah, it sure was. I never met a Principal like that in my life. The one at our old junior and middle school was more strict and bossy. This one is just plain goofy and creepy..." I said.

"Ha-ha yeah! I kind of feel like getting in trouble more often as long as he's our Principal. But, I also wonder why they hired him in the first place?" I giggled.

"I bet he just acted like a good Principal, so they hired him. And once he started his job, he became like...this."

"That's actually pretty smart though. I should do that when I'm old enough to get a good job like this."

"He he yeah! I might do that too...!" I said cheerfully as Drew gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back.

I can't believe it. We're actually talking again. This feels so good, and the warm and tingling feeling in my heart is returning from its long vacation. I love it when I'm able to talk to Drew; it's just so much fun to be around him. Plus, he makes me feel special. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world for him. He makes me feel like it's just us on the face of the earth. But most of all, he makes me fall in love with him all over again. And I just hope that he feels the same way about me.

When I'm ready, I'll tell him. And hope to hear those three special words come out of his mouth.

_Tracey's POV_

I was walking through the halls of our high school. I had gym class right now but I don't really like gym you see. It's just not the type of thing I'm good at. Now art, that's a subject I'm _very_ good at. My name isn't Tracey Sketchit for nothing!

Well, anyways. I'm just walking. Yeah. It's nothing that important. I'm just walking randomly in the halls, sketching random pictures of Pokémon and trying not to get caught. Yup. That's about it.

I'm so boring, aren't I? Well, that's what some people think. Mostly the older kids like the juniors and seniors.

I started to walk to the main entrance without even knowing it. As I walked by it, I heard some noise, like someone was trying to get in. But then, it stopped.

I walked back towards the main door and peeked through the little window on it. I saw something orange, like orange hair or something. And then it hit me. Misty. Ah, she must have been skipping class and then locked herself out. Well, I might as well be nice and open it.

Well, if I had the key. I would.

Just then, I heard someone whistling. I really hope it isn't a teacher or the principal!

"HEY YOU!" I turned around and looked at the person who had just yelled at me. Barry.

"Tracey..?" He added. I nodded at him with a bored look.

"Barry, can you open the door for me?"

"Why...?" He asked, with a suspicious look planted on his face, his orange eyes narrowing.

"What if some parents need to come in to get their kids or something for an emergency?"

"Good point. Okay, I'll open it." I watched as he walked towards the main entrance and opened the door with one of his keys. To be honest, I never knew you could open the doors with a key from the inside and the outside until semester 2 in grade 9. But I won't tell you the story. It's quite embarrassing.

"Okay! I opened it. See you later, Tracey!" Barry said as he walked away.

I smiled and headed back to the gym. By the time I get there, it will be lunch time. And I can't wait for lunch. It's always the best time of the school day. Other than the last bell, of course.

_Ash's POV_

I was in French class, my second period class. I hate French so much! I don't like learning it and it's a waste of everyone's time because no one even listens to the teacher. Heck, even the teachers sounds bored out of her mind, teaching this. **(A/N: No offense to French people! I'm not trying to offend anyone.)**

Drew just got kicked out because he was listening to his iPod. But I don't really understand why. Other than him sitting close to the front, I wouldn't expect the teacher to notice. Since it looks like she feels the same way as us students about this subject. No offense to French people of course. I have nothing against them; I just don't really like learning their language. I'm never going to use French in my life, so why learn it? That's what I don't get about school. We learn about some subjects that won't really help us in life. It really pisses me off.

Anyways, I'm going to stop talking about school. It's really making me tired and I think I'm going to fall asleep.

So I was thinking about telling Dawn how I feel about her today at lunch. I'm not sure if this is the right time, but I just want to let her know. These feelings inside of me are just stuck in there and I don't want to keep them in there forever. So, why not get them out now?

Even if she does reject me, at least she'll know how I feel. And maybe she'll reconsider. Who knows?

Just then, the bell rang. I gathered my books, got up, and headed out of the class, hoping to find Dawn.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**I'm sorry if you found it boring. But I really didn't have many ideas at the time, yet I still wanted to update. So I decided to make another chapter similar to the last one, but filling in the missing parts that weren't shown, but mentioned, in the last chapter.**

**I just realised that I made a Rihanna reference in there. I didn't mean to, but I guess it just happened. Ugh, I hate Rihanna. No offense to her or any of her fans.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review if you can! And I'll be sure to give you another chapter by Spring Break.**


	6. Shocking News

**I feel so bad. I said I would update in March, and now it's freaking August. Sorry everyone, I kind of lost interest in everything Pokémon related for like 3 darn months. But it's back so don't worry! I hope some of you are still following this story, or else there's really no reason to continue.**

**Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Shocking News

It was almost the end of lunch. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was hanging out in the field by the trees behind the school. They were just, well, talking about normal stuff, you know? Upcoming events, Pokémon, why most of them looked so much like the characters in the Pokémon Special manga. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Although there was one topic that took over the conversation completely. The dance which was in about two weeks.

"I hear it's going to be the biggest dance of the year." Misty said.

"It's the only dance of the year, smart one." Gary said, correcting Misty. The orange-head just responded with a fierce glare. Tracey also glared at Gary for the rude comment.

"Are we supposed to have, like, dates or something? Like, is it necessary or just an option?" Ursula asked. It took a couple seconds for someone to answer.

"I think it's just an option. Because it's not like it's a Valentine's Day dance or something. It's just a Spring Fling." Dawn said.

"So, what you're trying to say is that we're not required to bring a date, right?" said Ash.

"Yeah, cause there's only going to be like one or two slow dances anyway. And you don't _have_ to dance to them if you don't want to, or if you don't have a date. It's really nothing to worry about. Although most people _are_ bringing dates, you know." The blue-headed girl said in response.

"You're all stupid. Why are you even talking about dates? It's not like any of you have one anyway." Paul exclaimed in his angry tone. Arceus knows why he even bothered to hang out with them or even jump into this conversation, for that matter.

"What do you know Paul? It's not like you can get a date." Gary shot at him.

"Oh yeah? You want to bet on that, punk?" Paul shot back.

"Sure. Whoever can get a date first within these two weeks will be the winner. If I win, you have to..." Gary trailed off as he whispered the rest into Paul's ear, only to have Paul's eyes widen with fear. But he quickly recovered.

"And if I win, you will..." Paul trailed off as well, whispering it into Gary's ear. Only Gary didn't show any emotion to it, or at least he tried not to.

"It's a deal." They both said while shaking hands.

The rest of the group just looked at the two like they were crazy. They have had their little arguments every now and then. But this, this was just unpredictable. And they were also curious as to what the consequences would be if either one of them lose this bet. It's definitely going to be a treat to look forward to, that's for sure.

"You two are _so_ immature. But I have to admit, this is going to be fun to see." Ursula said.

Paul immediately shot back, but was cut off. "You're the one who's immature, you little b – "

"SHUT UP!" Misty screamed. "You two are the immature ones. And no swearing, Paul!"

"Excuse me? You swear like a freaking chimpanzee. You have no self-control!" Ash shouted.

"Who brought you into this conversation, Ketchup?" Paul yelled.

"EFF YOU PAUL!" Ash shot back.

"Back at ya, weakling!"

"Oh! Nice comeback, genius! REAL NICE."

Misty, Gary, Dawn, Ursula, Zoey, Tracey and the rest of the people hanging around that specific area watched in both amusement and embarrassment as Ash and Paul shot insults back and forth. If this kept going, they would end up saying those bad words that made mom's cover their child's ears like that one time when Misty completely blew up at a Children's and Pokémon Day-care. Yeah, she was banned for life after that incident. But that's not important right now.

Luckily, Ash and Paul weren't caught by the teachers or the principal. If they were, well, let's just say it wouldn't be a very pretty sight to behold. Yeah.

x – x – x

Dawn was walking out of her last class for the day, Gym. She seriously didn't know whether she liked it or hated it. Sometimes she had fun, sometimes she didn't. Plus, having Clair as the coach wasn't a cake walk either. She hated how Clair made them run 10 laps around the gym at the beginning of every class. She would always be out of breath before the real class started, and then she would almost collapse once she got to the locker room. Not fun.

'_Thank Arceus I have gym last period, or else I would die...' _Dawn thought as she slowly walked down the hall towards her locker. She had taken too much time changing back and fixing her hair that almost all of the students were already going home or talking outside. But this happened almost every day so she was used to it by now.

She was about to turn a corner which would lead to the hallway where her locker was located when she heard a group of three girls gossiping. Dawn was about to go over to them and say hi when she heard them mention Ash's name and decided to listen while hiding against the wall, staying out of sight. It was silent for a while and Dawn thought they had noticed her, but soon enough they started talking again in very serious tones.

"This isn't right. Why is she doing this to her? I thought Misty wasn't so bad." Dawn heard one girl say. She peeked around the corner just a bit to see what the girls looked like. The one who had just spoken had chocolate brown hair tied into a high pony-tail, wore a grey t-shirt and black gym shorts. That's when Dawn realised that she was a girl from her gym class, seeing as the girl was still wearing her gym uniform. She also recalled hearing that this girl had soccer practice after school.

"I really don't know. I mean, Misty isn't this kind of person, you know? Plus, I don't think she and Ash would make the greatest couple in the world. In my opinion, he definitely deserves to be with Dawn, no matter what." Another girl with long golden hair which was put into two braids said this. The blunette blushed at this comment. Thank Arceus no one could see her face right now. It was redder than a Cherubi.

"I have to agree with you. Why would Misty want to ask Ash out to the dance? I mean, he may be pretty dense, but he still has feelings. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel that way about Misty." The third girl, who had black hair that went a little past her shoulders, said.

Dawn froze at this comment. _'Why would Misty want to ask Ash out to the dance? Unless...unless she's actually trying to be a biatch to me! Oh hell no! I won't let this happen. Besides, Ash won't say yes to __**her**__. Not in a billion years. Right?'_

The bluenette decided that she didn't want to hear anymore of this crap and started to walk around the corner where the three girls were. The three girls instantly stopped talking as soon as they heard footsteps and froze when they saw Dawn. They just hoped that Dawn didn't hear a word they said. However, it was too late to hope for that. Dawn's heart was slowly breaking inside, even though she didn't show it.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Dawn said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"H-hey Dawn! Um, nothing really. We were just talking." The brown haired girl said.

"Oh, really? What about?" She asked.

"Ummmm, the dance!" The black haired girl exclaimed. The other two gave her a 'what is wrong with you?' look. Dawn sweat dropped.

"That's cool. I'm looking forward to it." Dawn said.

"Really? Do you have a date, Dawn?" The golden haired girl asked with slight curiosity.

"Nope! But I'm hoping to get one soon. If someone would just ask me..." Dawn said, hoping to hint something to them. Something about Ash asking _**her**_.

Sadly, they didn't seem to get it. Or, they did but they didn't show it.

"Well, I have to go now. It's getting really late. See ya girls!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran towards the hallway she was looking for.

The other three girls had worried looks on their faces. Not only does Dawn _**want **_Ash to ask her to the dance, Misty wants Ash to _**go**_ to the dance with her. This is going to turn into some real drama sooner or later. And it won't be all rainbows and Bunearys'.

x - x - x

When Dawn got outside, apparently everyone was waiting for her. She was kind of surprised, since Paul and Gary usually leave. And they actually had a reason to leave today since they needed to be looking for dates. But she guessed today was an exception. Wonder why...?

"Hey Dawn. Took you long enough." Gary said. Dawn mentally rolled her eyes while walking down the front steps.

"Well, I do take my time you know. Anyways, how come you guys were waiting for me?" Dawn said, looking at everyone. It took a while before someone decided to answer.

"Misty said she wanted to tell us something or whatever. I wasn't really listening." May said, looking kind of nervous, but trying her best to hide it. _'Is she hiding something from me? No, she couldn't be.' _Dawn thought curiously. Was there something going on that she didn't know about?

"Oh okay. So...where is Misty?" She asked, feeling anxious and nervous.

"Right here!" Everyone turned to look at Misty who had an excited and anxious look on her face. Dawn couldn't help but notice the little twinkle of wickedness in her eyes. Or was it just her imagination?

"Okay everyone! The reason I asked you guys to stay is because I wanted to tell you all the big news!" Misty said very excitedly. Everyone else looked at her, bewildered.

"What big news?" Ursula asked, her expression showed boredom, but her eyes showed a bit of curiosity. Does she not know what's going on?

A big grin was plastered on Misty's face as she said this. "Well, I have a date to the dance!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air excitedly.

All she got were stares...stares, and more stares. Oh, did I mention looks of un-interest?

Finally, someone decided to speak up. "So, uh...who's the...lucky guy?" Zoey asked, trying not to laugh, like this whole thing was just a joke.

Misty smiled, breathed in and out, and looked at everyone as if she were about to perform on a stage. Then, she said it. The two words that will haunt Dawn for a good amount of time. "It's Ash."

**Dawn's POV**

"It's Ash."

Just then, I froze. I had completely forgotten about the whole 'Misty asking Ash out' fiasco. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this right away! I took a glance at everyone and then at Misty. Wait, was she smirking? Was she smirking _at me_?

I looked at Misty in disbelief. What the heck was she doing? I was about to ask her what this was about but someone beat me to it.

"What are you talking about Misty?" I heard Tracey ask. I could just feel the anger in his voice, though he was trying his best to hide it. Was this really just some cruel sick joke that Misty spread around to the other students? Or was this real?

"What do you mean? I asked Ash to the dance earlier and he said sure. Simple as that." Misty said, not missing a beat. I looked at her in disbelief and horror. This...this can't be true. Misty asked out _Ash_? And he said _yes_! I thought he didn't like her in that way. I thought this was just some rumour!

I looked at Ash curiously, hoping to find a hint that this was all a joke on his face. He caught my eye and gave me a sad smile. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry. No, I have to leave before everything gets out of hand.

I took a quick glance at everyone else who were trying to comprehend the situation. They all looked confused and...angry? Well the girls did. The guys were just plain confused.

I breathed in and out slowly before saying what I had to. "Hey guys? I- I think I'm going to go home now. Bye." I ran off before anybody could protest. I could just feel the tears running down my cheeks. Heck, I didn't even know where I was running; I just needed to get away from everything for a while.

**Normal POV**

If Dawn had stopped running just for a second to think, she would have heard someone calling out her name.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm not really satisfied with how I wrote the last scene. But it'll have to do, I guess. Anyways, I'm going to try to update during holidays and stuff when I'm free. That's only if people are still reading this story. Or else there's no reason to continue. Please let me know if you're still reading. It would make me really happy. I don't write for reviews, but it would be nice to know people still follow my stories. I have a Pokémon special/adventures fic coming soon too. So if your interested in that, keep following this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Our Little Secret

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a while to update. School has been and hassle and it's kept me pretty busy. Don't expect **_**fast**_** updates from me. But this is a faster update than usual. Anyways, I bring you a chapter that really adds to the plot of this story. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer- Haven't done this in a while. But, I still don't own Pokémon, sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Our Little Secret

I sighed as I opened the front door to my house. I shut it behind me and took off my shoes, placing them on the tiny rectangle shaped carpet before saying, "I'm home!"

My mom came out of the kitchen and greeted me with a hug. She told me dinner would be ready later. She was making her famous chicken stew which took quite a while to make, to my surprise. But it was worth the wait. I walked over to the living room, barley holding onto my bag. I saw my brother and dad watching some sort of Battle Tournament on television. I stood there for a few minutes, watching as well. It appeared to be the Indigo League they were watching. Right now there was a battle going on between a girls' Venusaur and a boys' Pidgeot. Those two Pokémon looked super strong and stood right back up after every hit. I shuddered at the thought of battling those Pokémon and walked over to my dad and brother. They were so caught up in watching the battle that they didn't hear me walk in.

"Hey Dad, hey Max. I'm back from school." I said, sitting on one of the sofas, throwing my bag onto the ground. It felt so good to relax a bit after what happened a little earlier. I pushed that thought into the back of my head, concentrating on the battle on TV. It was silent for a few minutes until someone decided to speak up.

"So how was your day, sweetie?" My dad asked. I looked at him and tried not to sigh.

"It was pretty good. Drama as usual, you know? But nothing that involves me or my friends." I replied, lying and telling the truth at the same time. He nodded in understanding and turned back to the battle. I did as well.

The boys' Pidgeot was going in for a head-on Aerial Ace attack while the girls' Venusaur just stood there, waiting for the right moment. When Pidgeot got close enough, Venusaur threw out a quick Vine Whip and caught it just before the Aerial Ace made contact. The vines wrapped around Pidgeot's whole body. Pidgeot was struggling, trying to get out of the Vine Whip's grip while Venusaur started to power up some sort of attack in its mouth. I stared at the screen, wide eyed. That was a risky move, seeing as Venusaur was kind of a slow Pokémon. It must be trained _really_ well.

The trainer commanded Pidgeot to use Wing Attack and slice its way out of that Vine Whip, which worked perfectly since Venusaur was still charging up power. But just as Pidgeot got free, Venusaur let out a powerful attack of which I believed to be Solar Beam. It was shot out so fast that Pidgeot didn't have time to dodge and was hit straight on. There was some smoke on the field, but once it cleared up, it showed Pidgeot on the ground, unable to battle. The girl and Venusaur were declared the winners of that match. I was surprised that a grass type could defeat a flying type. But I guess types don't always matter in a battle.

When the announcer for the league requested a break before the next battle, I got up, picked up my bag, and headed out of the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom. When I got into my room, I looked around, taking in the sight like I haven't been in here for years. The room was pretty simple. The bed was basically covered in red and white sheets, the walls were white with some blue, and the furniture was chocolate-brown coloured. Once I stopped looking around, I threw my bag onto the floor and jumped onto my bed, sighing in the process. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened earlier.

_We all just stood there, completely shocked. And not just at Misty, but at Dawn, who had just run away. I looked at Misty who had a big smirk on her face as she watched Dawn run further and further away. All my anger started to boil up as I saw her smirk grow wider with every second that passed. That's it!_

_But before I could say anything, Gary beat me to it. "Hey, where'd Ash go?" he asked. We all looked around and noticed that Ash was nowhere to be seen. We were the only ones left in the front of the school, so you think we would have spotted him, but no luck._

_I turned to Misty, ready to take all of my anger out. "How could you do this Misty? You know Dawn likes Ash! What is your problem, you little Zapdos?"_

"_Ah, May...you poor, helpless, little Bidoof. You just don't understand, do you? I'm in love with Ash and I won't let some little bitch like Dawn steal him away from me!" She shouted. Her face was starting to boil with anger. Yeah, well so was mine!_

"_What makes you think Ash even likes you that way, huh? Have you ever tried asking him? Because I think you should before you do fucked up stuff like this. I bet Ash didn't even say yes. You probably blackmailed him, didn't you?"_

"_For your information, I don't need to ask him. I already know he loves me. And no, I did not blackmail him. Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"_

"_Um, yeah you do." Gary said. We all looked at him, except Misty, with a 'no duh, are you stupid?' look on our faces._

"_Shut up, Mr. Omg-I'm-So-Hot. Who brought you into this argument, anyway?" Misty shot at him. Gary looked at her with a glare in his eyes._

"_No one did. I have every right to enter this argument whenever I want to. You're not the boss of me, you little bitch!" Gary shot back. Everyone, including me, stared at Gary wide eyed. He had a bad side, but it took a lot of effort to get out. Misty was really pushing it this time._

"_Let me ask you a question," I said as I turned back to her. "Why do you hang out with us if you hate Dawn so much?" Misty let out a heavy sigh, as if the answer was obvious._

"_Isn't it obvious? Because Ash hangs out with you guys. I thought if I was there, he would notice me. And it's working too, since he already said yes to go to the dance with me." She said, smirking slightly._

"_We're not going to stand here and believe that Ash said yes to someone like you!" Ursula shouted, finally joining in on the 'conversation.' She looked absolutely furious._

"_Well, you don't have to. I don't care if you don't believe me. Ash said yes and that's that. Now if you'll excuse me, I—" Misty said casually, only to get cut off at the end._

"_Hold it! You're not going anywhere until we figure out just what the Mew you are doing!" Gary shouted, glaring at Misty. The carrot-head just snorted at his outburst._

"_Psh, I'm not doing anything. End. Of. Story." She said. And with that, she walked off, not looking back._

I opened my eyes and sighed once again. I sat up on the edge of my bed and looked at the carpet. I swear to Arceus that Misty is really up to something. I know because she actually told me Ash said yes to her earlier, before she told everyone else, so I knew. I guess that's why I was kind of nervous when I saw Dawn come outside. I just knew Dawn would take this the hard way and leave right away. And I don't blame Dawn, either. I would be crushed if I was her. Misty is such a Zapdos sometimes and I swear on Lugia that I will _not_ let her get away with this. It's time for some Misty sabotage. This will be _fun_.

x – x – x

_Knock Knock!_ I got up from the couch in the living room and went to open the door. The house was empty since my parents and Max went to go visit my cousins. I refused due to something else I had to do. And it was just about to start. I opened the door and there was Ursula and Zoey. I had called them not too long after my parents and Max had left. I needed them in order to help me with the plan. I'll also need some other people, but for now, I just need them. They're two of the very few people I know who actually _don't_ fear Misty.

"Are you going to let us in, or what?" Zoey asked teasingly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, right. Come on in." I said as I gestured them to go into the living room while I closed the door behind me. I walked into the living room and sat down on the floor on one side of the coffee table. I asked them to do the same.

"So what did you need us for, May?" Ursula asked, looking as curious as ever.

"Well, you know all the stuff that happened today?" I asked. They nodded their heads in response. "I want to get pay back at Misty, you know? I want to sabotage her. And I need your help that is if you're willing to do it."

Zoey crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking. Ursula looked down at the carpet, thinking as well. You could have said this would be an easy decision, but then again...

"I guess I'll do it," Ursula said, speaking up first. "After all, she's not really our friend since she was using us to get close to Ash. And it's obvious that Ash was blackmailed into going with her to the dance. There's no way he would have said yes to _her_."

"I agree. Even though I don't seem like the type to do this, I think it'll knock some sense into her." Zoey said. I nodded at her and Ursula and got ready to spill out all of the ideas that I had thought of.

"Okay, well I was actually thinking we could..."

After I finished telling them my ideas, Zoey and Ursula also contributed some ideas and we roughly made a plan on how this would work. It's not confirmed yet since we need to talk to the 'others' who will possibly be helping us with this, but it's good so far. Although, with this plan, we'd have to talk to _more_ than just the 'other' people for this to work out. I just hope everything goes according to plan and nothing gets messed up in a bad way, or else we'd get into big trouble. We don't want Misty to know it was us who did it, you know? That wouldn't be a pretty sight if she found out...

x – x – x

I got out of my mom's car and said goodbye. After she drove off, I walked toward the entrance of the school. After Zoey and Ursula left yesterday, I talked to the 'other' people online and asked them to meet up somewhere at lunch to discuss what we've been planning and to see if they would like to join us. Ursula and Zoey will also be coming to this meeting. I continued to walk down the halls, still thinking about yesterday's events. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice a certain someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. And to my surprise, it was...

_Drew._

"Uh, hey Drew. Did you want something?" I asked him, trying to look casual. He shook his head.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at lunch. We never hang out anymore." He said. _Shoot! I would totally accept his offer, but I'm busy today at lunch. Of all days!_ I thought, mentally smacking myself over and over.

"Sorry, I've got plans already. But you can come with me if you want. I think you'll be..._helpful_." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"Helpful..?" He asked. I winked playfully at him, sticking out my tongue as well.

"Well, you see –" I started, but got cut off by the bell. "I'll tell you later. See you at lunch!" I shouted as I ran towards my homeroom class, English.

. . . .

I quickly got out of my last class for the morning, trying to get to the spot me, Zoey, Ursula, and the 'other' people were supposed to meet at. Although I was stopped by Drew when I saw him waiting outside my classroom. I'm guessing he's going to ask about the important thing I'm supposed to do right now. I walked toward him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him, taking him to my destination.

"H - Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" He asked, trying to get out of my grip. I rolled my eyes. I'm not _that_ weak.

"To the thing I told you about this morning. Like I said, you could be very helpful in this. So just go with it, okay?" I said. We were getting closer to the spot...

"Alright...I guess." He said quietly as I let go of his arm.

We got to the meeting spot just a few seconds after I let go of Drew's arm. We were near the far edge of the school field (and the field was _huge_) that led to another area. No one really came around here so it was a quiet, safe, and private place to discuss something like this. Except...no one was here yet. I looked around the field once more to see if Zoey, Ursula, or anyone else was coming, but no luck. Drew looked around as well but didn't spot anyone either.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, we're going back into the school and looking for them!" I half-yelled, angry already.

"You're kidding me right? We just walked _all _the way out here and you want to go_ back_! Like I'm going to listen to _you_." Drew said, crossing his arms. I gave him a glare and started walking away, ignoring his last comment.

He sighed and started to follow me, moving slower than a Slugma. Once we got into the school, we started searching around in the hallways near the cafeteria. No luck. We stood at the cafeteria's main doorway and looked around, searching for them. From here, I could see Gary talking to a few girls. _Probably trying to ask one of them to the dance,_ I thought while rolling my eyes. I told Drew to go talk to him while I looked for everyone else. He nodded hesitantly and went inside the cafeteria. I walked off a few seconds later to look for Zoey or Ursula.

After walking through about 3 hallways, I turned a corner and spotted Paul talking to a girl, looking..._flustered?_ What the heck? Why would Paul act flustered around a girl. Is he shy, or what...? I decided to stay back a bit while he talked to the girl. _I don't want to ruin his chances..._I thought.

"So...do you, uh, want to go to the, uh, dance with me?" Paul asked the girl. The girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Paul. Ritchie already asked me. Maybe next time?" She said, trying to make things easier.

"Yeah, sure." Paul said. The girl smiled and walked off. I decided to walk over to Paul to talk to him.

"Hey Paul." I said, waving slightly. He turned to look at me, eyes wide in panic. That immediately told me what he was going to ask. But before he could utter a word, I answered his question.

"Yes, I did see that whole scene. No, I won't tell anyone." I said, reassuring him. He quickly calmed down and nodded.

"So, what do _you_ want, anyway?" He asked, slowly going back to his arrogant old self. I tried my best not to punch him in the face.

"Don't you remember? The _meeting_, Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-can-get-a-date-so-easily-and-win-a-bet?" I asked him, slightly annoyed by his rude behaviour, like always. Paul snorted, fuming as well.

"So? Like I give a Rattata's ass about your stupid plans for Misty. This doesn't involve me." He said, glaring at me.

"Well excuse me! You're the one who said you'll help. I guess you're just scared that she'll beat the crap out of you, huh?" His glare deepened as I said this.

"I'm not scared! I'll show you, Maple. I'm helping." He said, determined. I smirked slightly and nodded.

"Okay, then help me find Zoey and Ursula. We've already wasted 10 minutes of our free hour." I said, walking off with him following.

x – x – x

**Normal POV**

"Now that we're all here, let's begin!" May said while throwing her hands up in the air excitedly as everyone else stared at her like she was some crazy maniac.

"Wh-what...?" May asked, feeling slightly embarrassed as her face started to heat up. Drew shook his head, smiling playfully.

"You're acting like this is supposed to be some amusement ride." Zoey said, arms crossed and looking serious. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"No I'm not. Anyways, let's just get to the plan okay? I'm starving." May said while rubbing her stomach, hungry as ever. She internally groaned.

"Okay, but where's Dawn? Isn't she going to help us with this? And what about Tracey?" Gary asked. May shook her head.

"Nope. We're doing this _for_ Dawn. No need to get her involved. As for Tracey, I think he would get mad if he knew what we were doing." She said. Ursula and Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So explain what you want us to do." Paul said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, and in detail since I don't get what's going on." Drew said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, but just remember this is _our little secret_..." May said and soon started explaining.

After explaining everything, the boys suggested that they go talk to the student council instead of eating, much to May's dismay, just in case things get out of hand. And since they want to do this around the day of the dance and the student council was in-charge, they wouldn't want to get into any trouble. So it was best, although usually people wouldn't dare tell anyone in-charge of anything about this kind of situation, but this student council was _different_.

. . . .

The 6 teenagers now stood in front of the Student Council office. The Student Council consisted of a President, a Vice-President, and a few other people as well. The President and Vice-President usually hung out in the office for most of the day, so they knew they would be inside. And let's just say that the 6 teens knew those two pretty well, so they shouldn't be nervous. But...are they?

"Okay...well, let's go." May said hesitantly. The other 5 nodded slowly and May knocked on the door.

* * *

**How was that? My longest chapter yet. Once again, I'm sorry it took a while. I wasn't really satisfied with the last few scenes in the school, but it's okay. As for Dawn and what happened after she ran away, it'll be revealed next chapter ;)**

**I'm not sure when I'll update again. I'll try to update around Halloween, or in November. It depends on... if I have time. If not, then December. Sorry...school keeps me REALLY busy these days.**

**But, thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Of Talks and Plans

**Errrr... Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I took soooooooo long to update. I feel HORRIBLE! School has been killing me! I mean c'mon! I haven't been able to write since my last update. It sucks. I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated this story. I hope people are still reading! Anyway, I'll tell you more in the Author's Notes at the bottom, okay? Soooo let's just get onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer – Do people even put disclaimers anymore? I dunno... but I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Of Talks and Plans

_I kept running and running, not knowing where it would take me. As long as it wasn't anywhere near the school or my neighbourhood, I'd be completely fine. My legs were starting to slow down, but I couldn't stop now. I had to get as far as possible! No matter what. If I don't, then..._

"_Dawn!"_

_I knew that voice! I started running faster than ever. I passed by people who were staring at me weirdly, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from everything. From __**him**__._

_When I got to the outskirts of town, I sat down on a nearby rock that was fairly large. The sun's rays made it sparkle like a beautiful diamond. It looked so pretty...a plain old rock. Like they say, simplicity is beauty._

"_DAWN!"_

_I looked up from the rock and noticed Ash running towards my direction. I quickly stood up and hid behind a nearby tree, hoping Ash wouldn't see me._

_I sighed with relief as Ash ran past the tree and further down the road. I quickly moved out from behind the tree and ran back into the town unnoticed._

"Dawn? Dawn!"

I snapped out of my trance as I looked up from my food and saw Tracey looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of zoned out." He said.

I just realised that I was zoning out and remembered that I was sitting at our usual lunch table in the cafeteria. The only people sitting here today other than me were Tracey, Misty and Ash who was currently busy stuffing his face with ramen noodles and rice balls, today's special. The others were nowhere to be seen...

"Don't worry, Tracey. I'm fine. Just one of those off-days, you know?" I said, hoping it would calm him down. I didn't want anyone getting worried about me.

"Ah, okay." He said, going back to eating his food while sketching something in his notebook.

Thank Arceus that's over.

"By the way... do you know where May and the rest of them are? I'm starting to get worried. May never misses lunch, like ever!" Misty exclaimed out of the blue, disturbing the peacefulness at our table.

After yesterday's events I felt the need to roll my eyes at everything she said, but she did have a point. Where was May, Zoey, Ursula, Gary and Paul? They're never late for lunch. Especially May. It makes me wonder what could be so important that it needs to be done during lunch hour...

x – x – x

"Yes, come in."

May hesitated to enter the Student Council room as she was _very _nervous. Drew, Zoey, Ursula, Gary and Paul were becoming impatient, wanting to go inside quickly before they ran out of time. Drew quickly opened the door for May and pushed her lightly inside. The others followed and Ursula closed the door.

The 6 teens walked further into the room and noticed two people sitting at a table eating their lunch. A boy and a girl to be exact.

The girl was very beautiful. She had slightly spiky light red hair that went up to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a light pink long-sleeved shirt with purple suspenders and purple jean shorts.

The male had short spiky brown hair. His eyes were unique and looked like thin lines. He wore a dark green t-shirt with a black and orange vest over it along with gray pants and white and blue shoes.

"Hi Brock and Holly." May said, waving to both of them. The rest of them also waved.

"Hello there you guys. How are you doing?" Holly asked with a smile on her face.

"We're doing well. We just came to ask you both a favour. You see... we need help with something we're planning." Zoey said, going straight to the point.

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What do you need help with exactly?" he asked.

May hesitated once more but finally decided to speak up. "You both know what Misty is really like, right?"

Holly nodded. "Yes. I've seen how mischievous and rebellious she can be. She's also not the friendliest person to be around sometimes." She said.

"Exactly. So have you heard what she did to Dawn?" Ursula asked.

"No. What did she do?" Brock asked, curious to know what's been going on.

"Well we all know that Ash and Dawn are totally into each other, but Misty is also into Ash. Being the b**** that she is, she decided to make Ash her date to the dance when in reality Ash should be Dawn's date." Gary explained.

Brock and Holly blinked, processing what was just said to them.

"I see... now that's a big problem. I didn't know Misty would go that far." Holly exclaimed, some-what shocked.

"Yeah. I thought she wasn't as bad as she seems, but now I'm seeing things differently." Brock said, agreeing with Holly.

May sighed with relief. _At least they agree with us. _She thought.

There was a moment of silence before Holly finally spoke up.

"So I'm guessing you all want to take revenge on Misty for Ash and Dawn?"

May, Zoey, Ursula, Gary, Paul and Drew looked at Holly with amazement. How did she figure it out so fast with so little information given?

Drew was even more shocked because he didn't really know what the point of this whole thing was until now. He wasn't complaining, though.

"That's exactly right. We want to get our revenge at the dance, but we don't want to get into too much trouble." Ursula said.

"And that's where we come in." Brock said, slightly smirking.

Gary nodded. "Your job is to help us carry out this plan and also keep us from getting into trouble. I wouldn't want to be suspended. Especially while helping Ashy-boy and Dawn get together."

"Right. Well all I can say is that I'm not all for it, but I'm not against it either. I'll help." Holly said.

Brock nodded. "I agree. Misty may be my friend but she needs to learn a lesson that will finally make her realize just how much damage she's done."

"That's great! Thank you both so much." May said with a big smile on her face. Brock and Holly smiled back at her.

"We're happy to help."

x – x – x

"Come on you guys! There's only 15 minutes of lunch left! I _need _to eat something!"

I looked up from my bowl of ramen noodles, which was almost finished, and saw May running through the cafeteria into the lunch line. I looked back at the doors and saw Ursula, Zoey, Gary, Paul and Drew running after her.

Ash, Misty and Tracey were also looking at them with the same curious expression that I wore.

I wonder where they were all this time. I better remind myself to ask one of them later since lunch was almost over. I need to finish eating quickly and go to my locker before class starts.

. . . . . .

I walked out of my last period class, Gym, and saw May and Ursula at their lockers which were near my locker. This felt very strange because I always come out of gym class late and everyone is usually heading home or hanging out in front of the school. So why were they still inside?

I decided to talk to them before heading to my locker, just to make sure.

"Hey guys!" I said. May and Ursula both looked at me with expressions on their faces that I just couldn't find a word for. Happiness? Anger? Excitement? I really don't know...

"Oh hey Dawn. What's up?" Ursula asked.

"Nothing much. I'm so tired from gym class." I said, tying my hair into a ponytail with a hair tie.

"Aw man that sucks. Did Clair make you guys run around the track today?" May asked.

"Mhm. Took all the energy I had right out of me. But enough about that... I was just wondering where you guys were at lunch. You never miss lunch, _especially_ _you_ May." I said, looking very serious for once.

"Oh, us? We had to finish an assignment for Biology class..." Ursula said.

"Well that makes sense. But what about Zoey, Gary, Paul and Drew? They don't have Biology with you."

"Umm, well... Zoey and Drew had to finish something for French so that's why they were late. And I'm guessing Gary and Paul were busy trying to get dates to the dance due to their stupid bet." May exclaimed very quickly. It took me a while before I got everything that she said.

"Ah, okay. That explains everything. Anyways I got to head home. See you later!"

"Bye Dawn!"

"See you later Dawn!"

I smiled at them and walked down the hall towards my locker. I do believe them, but I can't help but feel that there's something they're not telling me...

* * *

**How was that? I'm sorry if it's not that great. It's been a while since the last time I updated so I might be a little rusty until I get used to it again.**

**Anyways... I'll try not to disappear for almost 2 years again. I feel really bad for making you all wait so long :( But to make it up to you guys I'm going to update again very soon! So keep an eye out for another update sometime in August. I'll try my very best :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Rejected and Dejected

**Hey everyone! I'm glad people are still reading this story :) It gave me a lot of motivation to write this chapter out faster than I usually do. This chapter is going to move away from the plan for a bit and focus more on the dance and relationships. I hope you like it! ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon! If I did, all of my fave shippings would be canon!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Rejected and Dejected

_One week later..._

**Ash's POV**

"Hey beautiful, would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

We all sat on the front steps of the school before first period class watching Gary attempt to get a date to the dance. It was fun watching him and Paul get rejected earlier when they first made the bet, but now it's becoming very boring. I'm actually surprised that one of them _still _doesn't have a date to the dance. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, even _I _have a date to the dance. Sure, it's not Dawn, but at least I have a date... right?

"Sorry, but no. I wouldn't want to go with someone like you. I need a gentleman to be my date, not a pervert."

We all watched in shock as the girl who just rejected Gary walked away, leaving him frozen in place with a pale expression plastered onto his face.

After a few minutes of standing there like a statue, he walked over to us, his head looking down in shame.

"Wow, Gary! Another rejection? How many has that been? Oh, right... 14." Ursula said, smirking directly at him. Zoey laughed at her comment.

Gary glared at her. "Will you be quiet? I still have a week left to get a date. Piece of cake."

"That's what you said last week. And you still don't have a date..." Dawn said, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

Ouch.

"At least I'm not as big of a failure as Paul. He's had 18 rejections so far." Gary said with a conceited look on his face.

"That's because he's asked out more girls than you. At least he's trying." May said.

"Well trying isn't good enough. You gotta sweet talk the ladies, you know?" He said smoothly.

Dawn snorted. "You're unbelievable."

_**RIIINNGGGGG!**_

"That's the first bell. We better head to class!" Zoey said, standing up.

"Last one there is a loser!" May shouted out. She ran inside the school with Dawn, Zoey and Ursula running after her.

"Yeah Ashy-boy, last one there is a big fat loser! Ha." Gary said, running after the girls, laughing his head off.

I tried my best not to punch him in the face after that.

_15 minutes later..._

"Okay class, I want to talk about the dance which is happening next week! I could really use some help." Ms. Roxanne said as she stood in front of the class.

"Ms. Roxanne, why are you discussing the dance with us? Shouldn't we be preparing for mid-terms?" A student in the back of the room asked. I was wondering the same thing, too...

"Well... I am your teacher, but I'm also head of the dance committee! And I need some students to help set up on the day of the dance during lunch and a little bit right after school before the dance." She said.

I looked around to see if anyone would volunteer. I would, but I have to take my time when getting ready because Misty is my date and she said that I need to look "absolutely perfect" if I want to live.

Yeah... I live a freaking _great _life.

Anyways, I noticed that May, Ursula, Gary and Zoey put up their hands. That's new. I'd expect May and Zoey since they're always willing to help, but I would not expect Ursula and Gary. They never bother with this kind of stuff. I wonder what's up...

"Wonderful! On the day of the dance you four must meet me here at the beginning of lunch. The rest of the set up crew will be there as well." Ms. Roxanne said, turning around to finally start the lesson.

x – x – x

**Normal POV**

"_Attention all Crystal High students! Tickets for next week's dance are selling in the cafeteria at lunch starting today until the day of the dance for only 2 poke dollars per ticket. Come and get them now before they're all gone!"_

All of the students in Ms. Fantina's French class started chatting amongst themselves after hearing the announcement on the PA system. However, Drew and Zoey were sitting quietly at the back, waiting for the lunch bell to go off.

"Are you going to the dance Drew?" Zoey asked, turning towards him in her seat.

Drew glanced at her before nodding. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. After all, I am a part of your scheme now so I really have no choice."

Zoey nodded in understanding. She had kind of forgotten about the scheme for a bit.

"Are you going to ask May to the dance?" she asked her green-haired friend.

Drew's eyes widened as a look of shock covered his whole face.

"What?"

"Are you going to ask May to the dance?" she repeated.

He didn't say anything, thinking it was best if he kept silent. He didn't want to talk about asking May to be his date to the dance. _Especially_ with one of her closest friends.

"Come on, Drew! I know you like her. So why don't you just ask her? Are you afraid she'll say no?" the red-headed girl asked him.

Drew sighed. "Okay fine. Yes I'm afraid that she'll say no. And I'd rather save myself from heartbreak."

"What makes you think she'll say no?" Zoey asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried that I hurt her to the extent where she doesn't want to be more than friends anymore."

Zoey's eyes widened in both curiosity and surprise. "Wait... what? When did you hurt her?"

"I guess it's finally time I told someone the story. Back in middle school May and I were very close friends. We used to hang out a lot at lunch, but secretly. We were afraid that no one would like our friendship because we were so different. We became really close and I really started to like her, but when we came to high school... all of that changed."

"Changed?"

"Yeah. I made new friends, cocky and popular friends. I started hanging out with them and ignoring May. I felt really bad, but I had no choice. I wanted to fit in at that time. We never spoke to each other after that, well, up until now that is." He finished.

Zoey stared out the window, taking it all in. She couldn't believe that May never told any of them this. The fact that she used to hang out with Drew in middle school and that he put a pause on their close friendship.

"What do you think I should do?" Drew asked her.

"I think you should still ask her." Zoey said, smiling.

Drew started to panic at this advice. "What? Are you crazy? I can't ask her after all that's happened. What if she still hates me?"

Zoey giggled. "One, stop freaking out. Two, the fact that you both have become friends again pretty much shows that she's over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That was in the past Drew, now is the time to look at the future."

Drew smiled. "I guess you're right. Wow, I never thought that I'd be the one asking for romance advice."

_**RIIINNGGGG!**_

Drew and Zoey, along with the rest of the class, walked out of French and into the hallway.

"I'm going to go find May." Drew said.

"Okay. See you later and good luck!" Zoey said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"

**May's POV**

"Did you find anyone to go to the dance with yet?" I asked Dawn while we walked down an empty hallway, looking at the dance ticket I just bought.

She sighed. "Nope. I guess I'm not going to go this year."

"WHAT?! But you have to go, Dawn!" I shouted in shock at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Please tell me what the point of going to the dance is if my long-time crush is going to be there with his 'date'?" She said, putting her hands on her hips and giving me a glare.

"Just ignore Ash and Misty. Besides, weren't you the one who said it wasn't necessary to have a date to the dance? Just come without one. That's what I'm doing!" I said, showing her my ticket and giving her a grin.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're going with Drew, aren't you?"

"Huh? N-no way! What makes you think that?" I asked, blushing like a red tomato.

"Well, because you've been hanging out with him a lot lately. So I just assumed that you were..."

"Oh. Well, I'm not. And I doubt he's going to ask me any time soon..." I said, looking crestfallen.

Dawn gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. There's still time. I'm sure he'll ask you."

I gave her a confused look. "What makes you think that he will?" I asked her quietly.

She winked playfully. "Just a gut feeling."

I laughed. I always enjoyed these kinds of moments with Dawn. It's one of the best things about being her best friend.

We kept laughing for a few minutes until someone came walking over to us.

From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Dawn slightly smirk.

"Hey May. Can I talk to you for a sec?" That voice... it must be...

"Oh of course she can talk, Drew. I'll just head back to the cafeteria on my own. Bye!" Dawn said quickly before rushing down the hallway and around the corner.

I'm so going to get her back for this.

I smiled and turned around to face Drew. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you something really quickly." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Was he nervous?

"Okay. Go right ahead." I said, smiling.

"Well... I know we've been through some rough times and we've just recently become friends again, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me." He asked, looking right into my eyes.

I stood still for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Good Giratina! How could Dawn be _right_?! She's usually _never_ right!

Should I say yes? I mean, I'm hopelessly in love with him, but what about the plan? I might be too busy to actually dance...

Ah, what the heck.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Drew!"

"Really? Wow, that's great! I guess I should go buy my ticket now." He said, smiling and looking at my ticket.

"I'll come with you."

He smiled at me and we both walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

x – x – x

_After school..._

**Dawn's POV**

"Empty hallways after gym class. Just how I like it." I said while walking down the air conditioned hallway towards the school's exit. It was a Friday so I was pretty sure that no one was still here. Everyone always rushed home on a Friday, eager to start the weekend.

As I stepped outside, I almost dropped my bag in shock.

Someone was still here... and it was...

"Oh, hey Dawn!"

"H-hey Ash! What are you still doing here? School ended 20 minutes ago..."

"I guess I just needed time to think. It's a lot quieter when everyone leaves."

"I see." I said as I carefully walked down and sat beside Ash on the third last step.

There was a peaceful silence in the cool and breezy air until Ash decided to speak up.

"You know what?" he asked, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"We never hang out anymore. We used to be really close. I think we should start hanging out again."

I nodded, feeling a tinge of hope inside of me. "I agree. Maybe we should hang out this weekend?"

"Sorry... I can't. Misty is making me go shopping with her _all _weekend for the dance. She wants us to match and make sure we have the best clothes. I'm not into all this shopping stuff, but I really have no choice." He said, chuckling slightly.

I looked down and frowned. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that he would actually carry out his idea of us hanging out again so soon.

"Don't worry, I understand." I lied.

"I'm glad you're not upset! But we can always hang out another time." He said, grinning at me.

I nodded with a sad smile on my face. He didn't seem to notice my depressed behaviour...

Ash glanced at his phone before getting up and looking at me. "Well I've got to go. Misty wants me to meet her at a dress store. Bye Dawn!" he said before walking off.

"Bye Ash..." I whispered, feeling majorly dejected.

I just wish Ash could see what's right in front of him. Maybe then I would actually have a chance.

* * *

**The ending was kind of rushed. I didn't really know what to make them say, but I really wanted to put in an Ash and Dawn scene, so here you go!**

**I hope you enjoyed this kind of long chapter! It took me quite some time because I wasn't sure how to write out most of it, but I got through it :) Oh, and I've decided to change the school teachers to actual Pokémon characters (gym leaders) because it makes more sense to me.**

**The next chapter probably won't be out for a while... mostly because school is starting next month and it's going to take up most of my time. But I'm going to try for another update before the year ends so please look out for it!**

**Please review if you can and thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Date or No Date

**Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update. I was planning on updating a few weeks ago, but the chapter that I wrote was so bad that I had to re-write the entire second half of it. I'm really happy with how it turned out afterwards, though. And I think you'll be happy too! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pokémon. If only...**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Date or No Date

"I'm not sure if I want to go with you guys today..."

"_WHAT! But you told me yesterday after school that you would!"_

"Well... that was yesterday and this is today."

"_You're unbelievable, Dawn! You know what? We'll be at the mall at noon. If you want to come, come. If you don't want to come, that's okay too. Alright?"_

"Alright, May. Talk to you later."

"_Bye bye!"_

Dawn sighed as she hung up the phone. She was torn between going to the dance and not going. She wanted to go because she didn't want to miss out on the fun, but at the same time she couldn't bear to see Ash with Misty. It would just break her heart even more.

The blunette flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to come to a decision.

"What am I going to do...?"

x –x – x

**Ash's POV**

"Ash let's go to that store first. I heard it has really pretty dresses!"

"Okay Misty."

Misty and I were at the biggest shopping mall in the city. We were shopping for the dance on Friday and Misty wanted to make sure we're the best dressed at the dance. Honestly, I don't really care about being the best dressed, but I have no choice but to do what Misty wants to do... no matter how much I don't like it.

I guess you've been wondering this whole time why I decided to go to the dance with Misty, huh? Well let me tell you the whole story.

_Flashback_

_I was heading towards the lunch table that Gary, Drew and I always sit at during lunch, when I saw Misty in the corner of my eye. I decided to ignore her because I thought she was looking for one of the girls, but when I saw her walking towards me I was kind of shocked._

_I sat down at the empty table and was about to dig into my mountain of food when Misty sat down across from me and pushed my tray of food away from me._

"_Hey Ash!" she said with a big smile on her face. Err... at least I think it was a smile._

"_Hi Misty. Need anything?" I asked._

"_Actually, yes. I do need something."_

_I was kind of surprised. What would she need from me? "Oh. Well... what do you need?"_

_She smirked. "I need you to go to the dance with me... as__** my date**__."_

_I stared at her for a few seconds, trying my best to take in what she just said._

_Her date?_

_...WHAT?!_

"_U-umm, well you see I can't really – "_

_Her face twisted with anger and her eyes lit up with fire. Uh oh. "What do you mean you __**can't**__?! You __**have no choice**__!" she shouted, standing up and knocking her fists down onto the table in frustration._

_I jumped. "Misty! You're making a scene! Please stop raising your voice." I said, trying my best to calm her down. What the heck is with her?_

"_Okay...fine. All I'm asking is that you be my date. Is that so wrong?"_

_Yes._

"_No... But I'd like to know why I __**have**__ to." I said, trying to ease my nerves. Why was she so scary sometimes?_

"_Because I know that you have feelings for Dawn, and if you go with her instead of me then I'll make sure something bad happens to her!" she said, giving me a fierce glare._

_I gulped. "You wouldn't do that..."_

_She leaned forward, the glare still evident on her face. "Watch me."_

_I gulped again and watched as she slowly smirked, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria._

_End of flashback_

Yeah... so that's how it happened. Misty blackmailed me into going to the dance with her.

I know it seems really stupid, but it actually worked because here I am dress shopping with Misty for the dance.

"Ash? Ash! Do you think this dress is okay?" she said, holding up an ocean blue dress.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It looks great." I said, not really looking at the dress properly.

Misty smiled. "Okay. I'll go try it on. Be right back!" she said as she ran over to the dressing rooms.

I sighed. I wonder if Dawn will be at the dance...

**Dawn's POV**

"So you decided to show up?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Heh... yeah."

I decided to go to the dance after all. Date or no date. I'm not going to sit around at home crying over not being able to go with Ash when I could be at the dance myself and have a great time. There's no use in crying over spilt milk. I just have to make do with what I have.

At least I have the girls supporting me.

May smiled and hugged me. "Oh, I just knew you would change your mind! We're going to have so much fun at this dance, Dawn!"

"Aren't you going with Drew, though?" Ursula asked May, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh... well I'll still have more than enough time to hang with my best friends!" May said, bringing Ursula and Zoey into the hug as well.

"That's sweet and all, May... but you're crushing our bones." Zoey gasped out, struggling to get out of May's grasp.

May blushed in embarrassment and let us go. "Oops. Sorry guys!"

"It's okay, May. How about we finally start dress shopping?" I suggested.

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go, ladies!" she said as she started to walk towards the nearest dress store.

Ursula shook her head in embarrassment. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her..."

Zoey and I laughed as we picked up our pace, catching up with May.

_3 hours later..._

"I can't believe you still haven't picked a dress, Dawn! And you don't even have a date either, so it should be easy to pick a dress!" May shouted, causing other people in the store to look at us.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll ignore that last comment."

"Oh, you know what I meant. We've been here for 3 hours... isn't there something that you like?" she asked with desperation in her eyes. I could tell that she really wanted to go get something to eat.

"I don't know... how about we go eat and then continue to search for my dress?" I asked her, knowing she'll agree.

"Okay fine. I am a bit hungry, anyway." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... _a bit_. More like a lot." I said mischievously. I loved teasing her.

"It's not my fault I have a big appetite!"

I giggled. "Aw, May. I wasn't making fun of you! Now let's go find Ursula and Zoey and head to the food court."

"Okay!"

x – x – x

"Dawn! Slow down for a sec!" May shouted, trying to run after me.

I decided to be nice and stopped in a less crowded area of the mall. I needed someone to talk to right now and it might as well be May. Ursula and Zoey were still with the others at the food court trying to convince them that I'm okay, but I'm not...

May continued to run towards me until she slowed down to a fast walk. When she reached me she immediately got straight to asking me the one question I needed to hear the most right now.

"What's wrong?!"

"I can't believe he would even think of asking me that! Doesn't he know how I feel? About Ash?" I shouted, my face turning red with anger.

"Maybe he thought it was the best way to take your mind off of the Misty and Ash thing?" May said, trying her best to calm me down.

I pondered her idea and thought back to what happened only 10 minutes ago...

_I sat at a table in the food court with May, Ursula, Zoey, Ash and Misty. When we got to the food court, May noticed that Ash and Misty were sitting at a table at the far end of the food court and dragged us over there, hoping to intervene and stop anything from happening. She's such a good friend._

_We were all chatting away and eating. It was actually better than I expected. Misty wasn't giving me any glares and she wasn't being a Zapdos like before. It was like how things were back in the earlier days of high school._

_But after a while Drew, Gary and Paul showed up out of nowhere and this is where the reason for me running away came from._

"_Hey everyone! Didn't expect you all to be here at once." Gary said, pulling out a chair and sitting in between Ash and I, teasingly. I gave him a childish glare and he laughed it off._

"_Well, duh. We're all here shopping for the dance." Misty said. Gary glared at her, still angry from the events that happened before._

"_Speaking of the dance, did any of you manage to get a date yet?" Zoey asked Gary and Paul._

_Gary started whistling and looked away at nothing while Paul turned away with a huff._

"_I guess that's a no..." Ursula said, sweat dropping._

_Just then Paul gave me a look and quickly pulled Drew away from his conversation with May and dragged him a few feet away from our table._

_We all watched in curiosity as Paul told Drew something, which caused him to flip out because we could hear his reaction._

"_What? Are you crazy! You can't ask her that!"_

_I tried to make out what Paul said after that but he was being too quiet. Darn..._

_Drew gave Paul a stern look but Paul gave him a reassuring look and they both walked back to our table. Drew looked wary as Paul looked at me and got ready to say something._

"_Dawn?" he asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

_At that moment, it felt like time slowed down. Misty, Ursula and Zoey gave Paul a shocked look. Ash's jaw fell right open and his eyes were as wide as they could go. Gary looked shocked and angry at the same time, and May and Drew both looked at me warily, waiting for my reaction._

_My fork fell out of my hand and onto my plate. I started at Paul for a good 30 seconds before I managed to get some words out of my mouth..._

"_Um..." I said, unsure of what to say. My eyes were glancing back and forth between everybody and Paul. _

_I don't like being put on the spot! It makes me so nervous and puts a lot of pressure on me._

"_I... I don't think that would be a good idea."_

_And then I got up and ran..._

I shook my head as I finished going over the events that just happened.

"That's a lie! All he cares about is the bet. And even if it wasn't about the bet, I'd still be just as angry as I am now because he knows that I like Ash yet he still has the nerve to ask me to the dance right in front of him?!"

"Please, Dawn! Lower your voice and calm down before the whole mall hears what you have to say about Paul." May exclaimed, giving me a stern look.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Okay."

"Good. Now I know you're upset, but that's no reason to hate on Paul. I know you might think his intentions weren't right, but what if he actually likes you?" May said.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure. Even if he did, it would still be a no."

"I understand that. But the least you could do is let the guy down a little more gently than 'I don't think that's a good idea.'"

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll apologize to him later."

May smiled and gave me a hug. "That's my girl. Now let's go get Zoey and Ursula and search for a beautiful dress for you."

I smiled and walked back to the food court with May.

As we walked back, I couldn't help but get a feeling inside of me. A feeling that the dance is going to be very special. I can't wait until next Friday. It's going to be a fun night, I just know it.

* * *

**How was it? Were you shocked or did you expect something like this to happen? Do you think Dawn will change her mind or is her answer to Paul going to stay the same? You'll find out soon enough!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the next one doesn't take too long, but school's keeping me really busy so there might not be another update until next month or so.**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you can! :)**


End file.
